


In Chains

by NaturallySupernatural



Series: In Chains [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallySupernatural/pseuds/NaturallySupernatural
Summary: I own none of the characters other than Roslyn





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters other than Roslyn

  **Prologue**

           She could feel their eyes on her following her every move, watching as her body moved and gyrated under the colored lights to the hallow sound of music. She could feel the two sets of eyes move in closer. The song In Chains by Depeche Mode began to play, she closed her eyes a playful smile danced on her lips and the words and melody moved her body. Her arms raised showing off her alabaster skin her long fingers running through her long tight curls.

_The way you move_

_Has got me yearning_

_The way you move_

_Has left me burning_

_I know you know what you're doing to me_

_I know my hands will never be free_

_I know what it's like to be In chains_

_The way you move_

_Is meant to haunt me_

_The way you move_

_To tempt and taunt me_

_I know you knew on the day you were born_

_I know somehow I should have been warned_

_I know I walk every midnight till dawn In chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

_You've got me dying for you_

_It's you that I'm living through_

_You've got me praying to you_

_Saying to you_

_Anything you want me to_

_You've got me reaching for you_

_My soul's beseeching me to_

_You've got me singing to you_

_Bringing to you Anything you ask me to_

_The way you move_

_Is mesmerizing_

_The way you move_

_Is hypnotizing_

_I know I crumble when you are around_

_Stutter, mumble, a pitiful sound_

_Stagger, stumble, shackled and bound In chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

_You've got me dying for you_

_It's you that I'm living through_

_You've got me praying to you_

_Saying to you Anything you want me to_

_You've got me reaching for you_

_My soul's beseeching me too_

_You've got me singing to you_

_Bringing to you Anything you ask me to I'm in chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains_

       She suddenly felt a firm body press up against her back, and another pressed against the front of her body, their hands resting on her hips, warm breath on her neck. The three of them dancing, moving together as if they were and had always been a single organism. As the song came to an end she felt a sharp pain on either side of her neck, could feel her blood being pulled from her body. She can feel her world start to spin and begins to panic yet the voices are whispering to let herself go, an alarm went off in her head…….


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets Roslyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the only character that is mine is Roslyn.

**Chapter 2**

         Roslyn known to many as Ros woke with a start and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock beside her; the clock read 5am meaning she had two hours before she had to be on campus for a modeling gig for one of the art classes. She threw herself back onto her pillows and slung an arm over her eyes trying to make sense of the dream that she had been having on and off since moving to New Orleans 3 months ago. She climbed out of bed and started her morning routine of cardio and strengthening, followed by a hot shower to help any sore muscles as she finished she heard her phone go off and quickly grabbed to answer it. As she used one hand to answer the phone she used the other to wrap the towel around her “Hey Celeste.” “Hey hows my favorite model and best friend doing?” Celeste and Roslyn had been best friends since high school when Roslyn’s family moved to the French quarter, the two of them had been trough hell and back they were more like sisters than mere friends. “Hey Celeste, of course ill be there why wouldn’t I, I could never let you down you know that” Roslyn replied with a laugh. There was a pause on the other end “there may have been a detail or two I may have left out...” Celeste whispered “what are you talking about? What details?” Roslyn asked trying to hide the worry in her voice “I may have forgotten to mention that this modeling shoot was for a human drawing class…..and is a nude one...” her friend said meekly, bracing for the emotional explosion that was bound to come next. “WHAT?!! HOW COULD YOU FAIL TO MENTION THAT!” Roslyn yelled tears of betrayal threatening to fall “you know I can’t…..not since” she couldn't finish her thoughts as suddenly flash backs overcame her, her fingertips brushing over her legs and back tracing the scars that been left there years ago. She took several long deep breaths through her nose “just make sure there is a thick sheet OK?” she told her friend before promptly hanging up and sinking to the floor. After almost 30min of feeling sorry for herself Roslyn pulled herself back up and finished getting ready for the day.

**Meanwhile across town………..**

    “Going somewhere, dear Brother?” a tall well dressed man with dark hair and matching coffee colored eyes asked with a smirk. “As a matter of fact Brother, I am...an art class across town at the university if you must know” the slightly thinner man with emerald eyes and messy strawberry blond hair sneered back. “Now if excuse me Elijah, I'm running a bit late” the blond said as he reached for a black leather jacket by the door “of course, my apologies Klaus” the other man moved from the doorway. It was a brisk march and the town of New Orleans was already getting ready for Mardi Gras as Klaus strolled down the street towards the university campus, and despite his usual snarly attitude he was feeling quite content as he had always had a love for art. Some of his favorite childhood memories were of finding different plants and making his very own paints never knowing what new color he might discover. He had noticed a flyer offering free drawing classes at the university’ and since he had made relative peace with his family as well as their enemies he decided to enroll. Lost in his own memories Klaus failed to stop before slamming into a young woman with Auburn hair that was in tight ringlets and ice blue eyes. “oh my apologies, love. I wasn’t paying attention” he said looking at her his breath catching at the sight of her. “it’s OK I wasn’t exactly paying attention either” she replies taking in the physical attributes of the man in front of her “excuse me I really need to be going” she said pulling her eyes away from the ruggedly handsome man “as do I, but perhaps we might cross paths again” Klaus said with a nod and continued on finding the art class and slipping in. Roslyn watched as the man enter a classroom before heading around to woman’s locker room to change. Roslyn was waiting nervously for Celeste to finish the introduction on the topic of human anatomy and art. Finally Celeste was done “and for today you will be drawing a very good friend of mine Roslyn. Roslyn you may come out now.” Roslyn slowly entered from the back room and took a seat on the bar stool that was in the center of the room, there was approximately 10 students all seated in a semi circle around the bar stool, long and behold there was the green eyed man that she had just ran into not more than an hour earlier. She could feel the tips of her ears turn pink as his eyes followed her every move. Klaus could barely stay awake as the instructor droned on and on but suddenly the mood in the room changed as sh introduced the model as a very good friend named Roslyn. Klaus looked up from where he had been fiddling with his charcoal piece and about dropped it as the model was no other than the breathtaking woman he had nearly knocked over, he couldn’t believe his luck “Maybe this class wouldn’t be such a waste after all” he thought to himself before starting a sketch. 

     About 90 minutes seemed to go in a blink of an eye and soon Celeste had returned and declared that time was up and that the class was now over. She thanked everyone for coming and looked forward to seeing them again next class. Klaus slowly packed his supplies and hung out at the back of the room watching the others leave. Celeste turned towards Roslyn blocking Klaus’s view of her and said with gratitude “ Thank you, Thank you so much for filling in last minute, and I know I owe super big!” Roslyn got up and stretched out her tight and fatigued muscles and began redressing as she spoke “Yeah you do Cel…. That was so not cool blindsiding me like that. You know I don’t like to be blindsided or do full nudes thanks to _these”_ not bothering to hide her irritation or discomfort about her scars. Klaus was leaning on the back wall observing the pair when he decided to interject “ I think your scars are one of your best features, next to your eyes, and should be embraced rather than hidden.” Both Roslyn and Celeste turned and looked at Klaus “ Hey, I said the class was over…..creep” Celeste huffed at him. Roslyn put her hand on her friends arm trying to calm her down while looking Klaus in the eye “Hey you’re the guy who almost ran me over earlier”. Klaus smirked and pushed off the wall, strutting towards them “I do believe we about ran each other over love, and the name is Klaus...Klaus Mikaelson”. “Well Klaus, no offense but you don’t know anything about me or about my scars so just don’t” Roslyn shot back, “Well maybe we should change that…..Ros was it? How about two nights from now. I and my family are hosting a Mardi Gras party at our home” Klaus asked his hands folded neatly behind his back. Roslyn looked at him and while her instincts usually would have told her No and to run, they now remained silent “Its Roslyn….and sure I don’t have anything else to do”. “Ros!” Celeste tried to interrupt but Klaus responded quickly “Great then here is my address and I will be seeing you soon then” he handed her a piece of paper. As their hands lightly brushed Klaus felt his skin tingle and jerking this hand back. Klaus nodded and took his leave, leaving the ladies standing looking confused. “I can’t believe you agreed to go to a party at a total stranger and possible creeper’s house!” exclaimed Celeste Roslyn just shook her head “He seems harmless Cel, Ill be fine come on you can drive me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feed back is great, thanks hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics for In Chains by Depeche Mode


End file.
